wetbowfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon God Coven
The Coven Of The Dragon Gods The Coven is a wide spread religion spread out through most cultures: especially the elfish civilizations. Earliest records of history even include these figures in some form; Each retelling of the Coven changes the tale to fit within cultural guidelines. However, the elves consider their telling of the story to be the fact. It is up to interpretation if any of the stories are actually true... Coven Solar Solar was the first of the Coven to be created. It is said he was created in the Sun by the cosmic creator of all things. His purpose is to protect the Sun and guard the realms from any darkness that comes forth. He also must keep his siblings in line, so they can not disturb the balance of all things. He is usually worshiped by Elves that worship the Light. It is said that if he ever dies: The Sun may fade and the world will enter a darkness under the rule of Nothing. Coven Nothing With light: there must be shadow. The Dragon God Nothing was created in the shadow of Solar. His purpose is to contain the evil in the realms into his own realms. He also gifts power to those who bring him worthy sacrifices. The sacrifices are needed to be able to contain the darkest evils of the realms, but he also enjoys just feasting sometimes. His followers usually consist of Dark Elves, Kenku, and the Kuo-Toa. Nothing's heads represent his three grand realms. He created three realms for his followers to all live in. Codiss: The realm of his entertainment and leisure. Each person sent to this realm, sees their darkest fears play in a loop for as long as they remain. Only the strongest magics in the land can finally put someone to rest. Saeth: '''The realm for the feasting of souls and magical capacity. When his followers and children send him gifts to increase his power... They end up here in his lair of hunger. Their souls are devoured and magical ability sucked into his pool of everlasting spells. '''Under-Realm: '''Below the Kuo-Swamp is the Under-Realm... The most powerful of Nothing's followers go here to be recreated with apart of his power. It is the wish for all his non Kuo-Toa followers to end up here. '''Kuo-Swamp: '''A land of dark swamp and creatures of the shadow. All Kuo-Toa wish to rest here when they die for the never ending battles against each others's clans. '''Coven Nyasha Nyasha is the guardian of magic and the beings of fae. She is the creator of creatures such as the faeries, unicorns, and djinns. Her followers gain magical favors and abilities. Some elves speculate that she is the one who created magic. She has a realm similar to the Arcane Realm: called the Fae Realm. Nyasha also created the powerful race of the Unseen. However, she didn't know how strong their beauty would be at the time. Leading to them covering their faces with masks. Coven Spring The Coven Spring just protects nature and sleeps. His realm is called the Tree Realm: it's a home in a big tree. Coven Dy'Nam Dy'Nam is the protector of the flames and is the strongest dragon god of the Coven. It is said that he created the tieflings as his watchful protectors of all the realms. However, he was defeated in a battle protecting the realms and must now rest. In his sleep, his followers turned their backs on him and have gone on their own agendas in his realm: The Fire Realm. Mutations of the tiefling race created the demons we know today. It is said that the Fire Realm's gates have been opened: leaving Dy'Nam to become frozen forever, until a new gatekeeper takes the role.